


Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, internal thoughts about how hot each other is, karaoke time bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Loki and Thor have been circling around each other for months at their college before they finally overcome their blushing nerves to ask for a date, and for something more. However, Thor has just one tiny little secret.He's a virgin.





	Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> For some info in the story: 
> 
> Loki's 5'0 and because I, yakisoba, have an intense size kink, Thor is actually close to 6'8 or so. Loki's younger, at just 21, but he's a smart cookie so he's already a senior in college. Thor waited a bit to start college, is around 23, and a freshman. They met at the freshman orientation while Loki was helping out the bio-engineering booth. 
> 
> And secondly, ALL OF US need to shame ErinBocca for not recognizing that ABBA has had some of the most bangin' bops EVER.

Loki bounced into the library, giddy as he walked back to the furthest help desk, looking for his favorite library page. The small, lithe man saw the big, hulking back of the blond, and he quietly walked up to the desk, sliding a book on the counter. 

 

“Hi, Thor.” He said shyly, smiling with a blush gracing his pale cheeks. Thor was at  _ least _ 6’5, and huge. It was mostly muscle, but a few months into the freshman year had the man looking a little less defined than when he had first started, and Loki couldn’t get enough of it. With his height, Thor dwarfed Loki, who stood at 5’0 (5’1 on a good day), and it made the younger man shiver with delight. 

 

Thor turned around and smiled at Loki.

 

“I finished this book that you recommended- it was really good.” Loki said, sliding the book more across the counter. “I had no idea the Russo-Prussian alliance could  _ actually  _ be interesting.” 

 

Thor smiled even more broadly, chuckling and managing to hide his small blush in return.   
He had been anticipating seeing Loki all day, finding himself casually glancing at all the students that flitted in and out of the library to see if any were the tiny dark haired man.    
  
Thor had been endeared to Loki the first day they met, no, the first ten minutes they met at orientation several months prior. He was charming and so intelligent, and with the long black hair curling just at his shoulders and wide green eyes, well, Thor couldn't help but be enamoured with him.    
  
It took a while for either of them to get the nerve to talk to each other, but Thor's job in the library helped that immensely, giving them both a reason to start conversation.    
  
And now, they had finally got to the point of recommending books to each other, which were eagerly devoured in earnest.    
  
"I'm glad you liked it!" Thor took the book and stamped it to mark it's return, imputing it with a few quick keystrokes and returning his attention completely to Loki. "I picked it up and thought it would be dry, but, the author really knows how to keep tension up in a historical writing."

 

“You have really good book recommendations.” Loki sighed dreamily, resting his head in his hands, his elbows perched on the counter. He smiled at Thor for a moment, then realized he was basically drooling over the man, and he stood up, clearing his throat nervously. 

 

“Do.... uhm...” His heart was pounding loudly and he was sure everyone in the library could hear it.

 

“I’ve got some more recommendations-” Thor was saying when Loki summoned the courage to blurt out his question. 

 

“Do you have plans tonight?!” He almost yelled in his nervous state.

 

Thor stared at him, stunned, unsure if his had heard what Loki said correctly. Red graced his cheeks once more, and he realized he wasn't answering and the tension in the now silent library was thick enough to cut.    
  
""T-, tonight?" Thor finally found his voice, and Loki nodded and the blond couldn't help the nervous yet giant smile that spread on his face again, that seemed to ease the other as well.   
  
"I uhh, I don't have any plans tonight. But um, I'd like to. With you, I mean. Tonight."    
Thor cleared this throat from the stumbling, but still smiling.    
  
"What uhh, do you have in mind?"

 

Loki opened his mouth to reply and then realized he had never thought Thor would actually say  _ yes _ . 

 

“Uh.... uhm...  what if we hang out at my place? Maybe order Chinese and just... hang?” He suggested, trying to think of something quickly. “But if that sounds lame-” 

 

"No! No not at all that sounds-" Thor realized he had been loud and there were more people who had glanced over at them before returning to their studies.    
  
Thor shifted from one foot to the other and lowered his voice, but just a little, unable to properly contain his excitement.    
"That sounds like fun, and I would love to hang out with you." The blond finally managed out.    
  
He knew Loki lived in an apartment, unlike Thor who lived in the dorms close by.    
"Do uhh , do you have classes today? I can come after?, or ,. I mean, we could walk together-, or or drive-, since it will probably be a little further-,"   
Thor was mumbling and the knew he was babbling but he couldn't help it in front of Loki. Especially with the way he smiled at him.

 

Loki shook his head. 

 

“I don't have any classes on Fridays.” He said, and then felt a cold sweat break out on his lower back. Hopefully Thor wouldn't put together the fact that Loki only came onto campus to visit Thor on Fridays! “I can pick you up when your shift is over?” 

 

That would give Loki time to clean out his car and take it to the carwash before he would have the blond inside of it. His apartment was already clean- because he had been anticipating asking Thor over for about a week, but hadn't really worked up the nerve at all. 

 

Thor couldn't seem to stop grinning, and he ran a hand through his long blond hair.    
"Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great-! I get off at six today." He fidgeted slightly, his mind racing and he was glad he had taken a shower that morning.    
  
He was actually going over to his place. To Loki's home, to hang out. Did he realize Thor's crush on him?.. or was he being nice?   
Guys go over to guys' houses all the time to just hang out right?.   
So Thor forced himself to calm down some. He didn't want to make things awkward, not with Loki.

 

“Awesome!” Loki said, a little bit louder than he had intended, and he babbled something about needing to go do something and walked away, giving Thor a little wave. Outside, he let out a big exhale of air, and then let out a laugh, nearly shaking with excitement. 

 

_ Oh, god-  _ He thought.  _ Please don't let me embarrass myself in front of the cutest guy ever.  _

 

And with that little frantic prayer, he went off to go clean out his car and wash it.

 

\---

 

Thor clocked out at exactly six, which was unusual for him since he usually stayed to help organize things once the library closed. But not tonight.    
  
He had barely been able to contain his excitement, and it showed in his high energy for the remainder of the day.    
Even his best friend Fandral had made a comment about it, but Thor didn't tell him why. Just that he was in an incredibly good mood.    
  
As he had walked out of the library building, he didn't have to look long before he saw Loki, leaning up against his car.

 

Loki was desperately trying to look cool and nonchalant- which he had heard he was actually really good at, but with Thor he  _ really  _ wanted to impress the big man. 

 

“Hey!” He said as casually as he possibly could, looking up when Thor got closer, as the man towered over him. Loki used to be very insecure about his height, but now he thought it was an advantage. Thor with his height and muscles could manhandle Loki with absolutely no trouble at all. The thought made Loki giddy. 

 

“You ready to go?” He asked. 

 

Thor nodded, adjusting the strap to his satchel. Loki looked positively hot, standing next to his sleek black car, and Thor briefly wondered if it was big enough to fuck in the back of.    
  
He quickly pushed the thought to the side and got into the passenger seat, having to pull the seat back as far as it could go first, and had his bag on his lap.    
Loki got in on the other, and they caught each other's eyes again and Thor could have sworn there was a blush on those perfectly carved cheekbones.    
  
"I uhm.. I brought a few more books, if you wanted to look at them when we get to your place?"

 

“Yeah!” Loki said excitedly, and started the car, making sure Thor was buckled up first. He opened his phone and then opened a food ordering app, and handed it to Thor. “Can you put in our order? I'm not sure if you like sesame chicken, but I'm sure as hell hungry for it. Get whatever you want.” 

 

Thor took the small phone, absolutely endeared by it even more by his friend's tiny stature, and brought the screen up to his face to see better.    
"I love how small you are." He chuckled, and then blushed realizing he had said it out loud.    
  
"I mean-, I don't mean that offensively I'm sorry-" he realized that might have been an insult, but it was still true.

 

Loki turned red, and he kept his focus on the road. 

 

“W-well...I love how big you are.” Loki replied after a minute or so, stammering through it as his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he said his confession. Goddamnit! He wanted to crash the car and die, but even if it was just a random comment, Thor had filled Loki with so much warmth. 

 

Thor let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, mentally kicking himself for his comment until Loki said that, and some of the tension left his shoulders in relief he hadn't messed up this early in the evening.    
  
That-, and the fact that Loki liked him for the opposite reason made him grin widely as he still stared down at the phone.    
  
He continued ordering, but kept sneaking glances at the smaller man. He was definitely blushing now, and Thor loved it.    
  
-   
  
The drive wasn't too long, and after they had ordered, Loki had put on the radio, leaving it on the oldies station much to Thor's absolute delight and he found himself humming to most of the songs that had come on.

 

Loki turned into the apartment parking lot, and under his designated covered parking space, regretfully turning off the car, which stopped Thor's humming. 

 

He waited till Thor got out, then locked the car, and they walked to the double glass doors, where Loki swiped a key card to get into the lobby, blushing when Thor's arm reached out over his head to hold the door. 

 

“I live up on the ninth floor.” Loki said as they got into the elevator, and he pressed the button. “What's it like living in the dorms?” 

 

"Its uh... not as nice as this place." Thor said with a light laugh. "Its not bad though. Living with roommates can be both a good and bad thing. Never any privacy, but you don't get lonely often." He gave a small shrug.   
  
"Its small though. They fit three guys into a room, and let me tell you Fandral and Volstagg are great guys, but their fucking messy."    
  
Thor knew he was babbling, but it was because they were getting closer to Loki's apartment, and the blond had a habit of filling nervous time and space with idle talk.

 

Loki let out a little nervous laugh. He didn't often have anyone at his place- just some random fucks here and there. But this time he was bringing someone who he actually  _ liked _ . That was nerve wracking. 

 

“Well, here it is-” Loki said as he unlocked the door and let it swing in. “Chez Loki.” 

 

It was a streamlined apartment- loki was really really grateful his father paid for it and for his car and for tuition. It kept him comfortable and he could study without worry. Everything was in shades of black, cool greys, or creamy whites. Only a few bursts of emerald green accented a few places in the apartment. 

 

"Oh wow-!" Thor marveled at the apartment, how clean and chic it was! Thor knew Loki have lovely taste and had an elegant air about him, and his home represented that perfectly.    
  
Loki closed the door behind them, and Thor took off his satchel. "This is a really nice place, Loki." He grinned at the smaller man, and he wished he had something more eloquent to say, but as they often did in Loki's presence, words escaped him.   
  
"Do you live here on your own?"

 

“Yeah-” Loki scratched the back of his head, grinning at Thor. “My dad picked it out. Says its close to school and in a good area. I dunno why he picked a two bedroom though, since it's just me.” 

 

The smaller man took off his shoes and jacket, and excused himself to go to his room, where he switched into his roomwear clothes- a pair of lounge pants and a loose fitting shirt. He came back out to see Thor had taken his offer of making himself comfortable, and the man was sitting on his couch, which Loki realized was rather low, and Thor's knees stuck out. 

 

“I think our food should be here in like, fifteen minutes.” Loki said, smiling as he checked his phone. Thor pulled out his wallet, but Loki put up his hands. “Oh no! No, it's my treat.” 

 

Thor was again struck with not knowing what to say. He had never not paid for at least himself.   
"Are, you sure? I don't mind paying~" he had even made sure to check his account to make sure he had enough for the both of them.    
  
But the blond hesitantly put his wallet up when Loki waved him off again.   
"Alright.. But that means I get the next time." He said, and realized he insinuated there would be a second time.    
  
Well why wouldn't there be?, Thor had to remind himself this was just hanging out and not a date.

 

Loki couldn't help the dumb grin on his face as he nodded, laughing that yes, thor would get the  _ next  _ time. 

 

“Sure!” He said, and sat on the couch next to Thor, trying not to sit too close nor too far. All he knew was that he wanted to appear normal. Well, Thor  _ had _ said he was small and that he liked it, so Loki sat just a bit closer.

 

“What do you wanna do while we wait?” Loki asked, the words coming out a little breather than he had intended as he leaned towards Thor a bit. 

 

Thor's breath caught in his throat and he felt the heat rising in his neck at Loki's sudden closeness. So many answers flashed through his mind, namely of one's that included seeing more of that pale pretty skin.   
  
"I hah-, uhm, we uh.. could ..books?" Thor suddenly blurted.    
  


“Oh, yeah!” Loki said, noting how Thor’s eyes had moved to his neck before answering. The big man got off the couch, and Loki watched his ass as he dug around in his book bag, smiling dreamily. Would Thor like his ass ate? 

 

A knock on the door made Loki spring up, grabbing his wallet from the kitchen island. 

 

“Wow! They came really fast-” Loki commented, getting out an extra bill to tip for the fast delivery. He said thanks and turned around with the bags, grinning. “Are you hungry?”    
  


Thor gave a broad smile, the tension dying down again from when he was getting the books. But it didn't stop his mind from wandering as Loki set the food onto the counter.    
  
It was large, and some sort of stone work, and the first thing the blond thought of was if it could hold the weight of two people fucking.    
He snapped himself out of it however when Loki gave him his container of Mongolian beef.    
He set the books down and took it gratefully.

 

Loki put the rest of the food on the island then turned and climbed up onto the counter, so he could get them the large shallow bowls for their meals. He heard Thor let out a little gasp and felt a big warm hand on his ass, gently pushing him forward when he leaned back a little to close the cupboard door. 

 

“Oh!” He giggled, realizing Thor was afraid he was going to fall. “I won't fall- I do this everyday. Help me down, though?” 

 

The blond didn't want to take his hand off Loki's ass. It fit do goddamn perfectly in his hand and he legitimately fought the urge to squeeze it.    
  
This was exactly how so many porn videos started and that realization left Thor even more red.   
But, as Loki asked, he finally moved his grip to the smaller man's hips, picking him up easily from the counter and back to the floor.    
  
He was so light-, Thor could probably lift him with one arm, honestly.    
  
He realized he still had his hands on Loki's hips and he quickly took them off, clearing his throat.   
  


Loki pretended he hadn’t noticed the lingering hands, turning to give Thor a bowl, then dug around in his drawers for two forks. 

 

“Mmm- it smells so good. I think I’ve been living off pizza for a week.” Loki laughed as he opened up the various containers of fried rice, lo mein, gyoza, and the prized sesame chicken he had been craving. The restaurant he had ordered from made theirs a bit more spicy, and Loki loved the heat. 

 

“Thanks for coming over. It’s nice to actually eat with someone.” He said as they dished up their food. Loki was entirely  _ too _ pleased when he saw Thor was dishing up a lot of food- it must be why he was so huge in every aspect and Loki felt a little weak in the knees. Their hands brushed reaching for napkins, and Loki felt a flush rise up his cheeks. Just touching Thor like this made his heart go so fast! 

 

Thor went stone still, feeling the same heat flash, and he and Loki locked eyes. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat and he mentally yelled at himself AGAIN to calm the back down.    
It was just dinner.    
At a guy's house-- no-, at his crush's house.    
  
His crush who looked alarmingly cute with a light blush and soft smile, and his own food piled high for someone so small.    
  
He cleared his throat for what felt like the fifth time that night, taking his hand away from the napkins once more.    
"Yeah-, it, uh.. I can imagine it's gets a little lonely, quiet, here."

 

Loki grabbed a napkin quickly and walked to the living room, sitting on the floor where he ate his meals always, at the coffee table. Thor followed and sat on the couch again, and Loki just couldn’t believe the man was at his place. 

 

“Yeah it does... It gets  _ awfully _ lonely.” Loki said, stretching out the ‘awfully’ as he began to take rather big bites of food. He  _ was _ hungry after all, and he could excuse his latent drooling due to the food being good. Not because he loved the way Thor’s v-neck fit his body. 

 

Thor dug in as well, using the food as an excuse not to respond right away, because he could think of at least ten ways he himself could make him not feel lonely tonight. Particularly against those large windows-   
  
No -, stop---   
  
Thor swallowed what he had in his mouth.    
"Well I could, you know.. come over more often, if you'd like? Maybe we could make it like... "    
A date?   
"A thing?"

 

Loki grinned, his cheeks full of food as he chewed and then swallowed before answering. 

 

“I’d really love that, Thor.” He said, rather softly. Perhaps they could move that ‘thing’ into the bedroom, or on the couch, or maybe just on the floor- but Loki realized he should focus on eating and  _ not _ on trying to give himself a ridiculous boner and scaring off the man. 

 

“Hey- you wanna go out?” Loki asked, and swore Thor choked on his food and recovered in a second. “After we eat? I haven’t been on the town for a bit.” 

 

He hadn't expect Loki to be so forward, and it turned out he was right, and the blond actually found himself a tiny bit disappointed.    
  
He wiped his mouth with a napkin and he nodded.    
"I would love to go out." He paused for a moment, but didn't correct himself as he reached for more rice, but stopped himself.    
  
Another thing he knew about himself was his tendency to eat when stressed or nervous, and if he wanted to get close to Loki, he would need to get back to the way he was in the beginning of the year.    
  
So instead he stabbed a piece of chicken and ate it. "Its been a while since I've gone during the night, and the weather is supposed to be nice."

 

Loki grinned, and bounced in his seated position on the floor. 

 

“I know this neat little bar. They’ve got great drinks and a nice atmosphere!  _ And _ karaoke.” Loki laughed, already finished with his bowl and he got up to get another serving. “You should get more food- and you’ll be taking these leftovers home with you! I can’t eat all of this by myself.” 

 

He plopped back down, this time sitting on the couch, curled up a bit close to Thor, greatly enjoying the feel of everything. It felt like they were a bit of a couple, and Loki wanted nothing more than to crawl into Thor’s big lap and straddle him and suck his face off, then his dick.

 

Thor shook his head, having finished his meal already as well. "I think I'm good for now," he laughed and set his bowl on the table and leaned back.    
  
"But I am SO up for karaoke and drinks," he grinned, looking at the smaller man tucked into himself next to the larger man.    
"I haven't done real karaoke in a long time but I get good practice in the shower and the car." He admitted with another laugh.

 

“Mmmm, sounds good.” Loki laughed, and finished his food. “Let me get changed?” 

 

Thor nodded, and Loki went to his room, slipping into his tightest, nicest pair of black skinny jeans, then threw on a loose black v-neck, along with a fitted jacket. His boots were in a closet by the door, so he took a moment to look in the mirror, pushing his hair back, tucking one side behind his ear, and grinned. Then, he put on a spritz of cologne. Basically, he looked ready to get ravished. 

 

When he came back out, he saw Thor at the sink, rinsing the dishes. The smaller man had the biggest urge to go up behind Thor and hug him from behind, maybe smack his plump ass- but he didn’t.

 

“Thanks for doing that- you don’t have to.” Loki said, almost sighing dreamily again. Man, Thor was  _ so _ fucking hot.

 

Thor was about to turn around and tell him that it was no worry at all, but his words caught in his mouth when he saw the younger man and his outfit.    
  
It was-, so fucking hot. All that black hugging his lithe frame in all the right ways that Thor just wanted to pin him down right then and there, and he couldn't have been happier to be facing away from Loki for the effect he was having on him.    
  
"That looks, you look-, comfortable-"   
  
Comfortable?.. really Thor? That's the word you went with? He mentally kicked himself and focused on scrubbing the bowl a little more than it needed.    
"The dishes is the least I can do, since you bought dinner." He  hanged the subject quickly.

 

Loki played with the edge of his shirt, and felt his face getting a little red. 

 

“Oh, uhhh, yeah... my pleasure.” He mumbled. “Do I not look good? Should I change?” 

 

"No Don't change-" Thor said sternly, then backpedaling after realizing that sounded like an order he corrected himself quickly with his dripping hands raised.    
"No I mean- no You look great-! Really great you, like good great." Thor cringed at himself yet again and dried his hands. "Sorry-,"

 

“O-okay!” Loki said, and he put the food in the fridge. “Do you have to work tomorrow?” 

 

If he didn't have to, maybe Loki could convince the larger man to stay the night. Maybe the heating could suddenly stop working and maybe Loki would have to curl up against him for warmth. Maybe they would have to hump each other to create some more warmth. What if Thor's cock just got too cold and had to be warmed up by Loki's mouth and tight ass? 

 

Loki shook his head slightly as if to clear the thoughts from his head. 

 

Thor shook his head no.   
"I get weekend soft so I can focus on my studies." Which freed him up for an entire two days. Maybe if he stayed too long he could convince Loki he could stay.   
  
He made sure his phone and wallet were in his pockets before stooping down to grab the light jacket from his bag that he had stuffed in there hastily before leaving. He didn't expect to actually need it, but it was supposed to get cold tonight, and part of him wondered if Loki would cozy up to him for warmth.    
  
"I'm ready if you're ready."

 

“Okay!” Loki grabbed his wallet and his keys, and they set out. 

 

\----

 

It was a bit crowded inside Mikey's, but that was to be expected of a bar on a Friday night in a college town. 

 

“What do you want to drink?” Loki asked Thor. 

 

Thor thought about ordering a daiquiri, but again he thought better of it.    
He wanted to show off, and ordering a more manly drink might interest Loki a little more than a frilly drink.    
  
It was such a small thing but Thor wanted to try everything to get Loki's attention.    
  
"Uh, I think maybe a rum? And coke. Yeah-, a rum and coke."

 

Loki lifted a brow, and then turned to the bartender. 

 

“Can I get a strawberry lemonade vodka?” He asked politely. “And a rum and coke for him.” 

 

The bartender ran Loki's card, and then started up on their drinks. In the far corner of the bar, karaoke was already in full swing and Loki saw Thor's smile widen at the sight of it. 

 

“Wanna head over there?” Loki asked, tipping the bartender who slid their drinks across the counter. 

 

"Yeah!- I mean, yes-," but Thor really couldn't mask his excitement, even as he dipped his head to take a long drink of his spiked coke, hoping it will ease the nervousness.    
  
He walked behind Loki, and his eyes kept lingering downwards to the way his jeans fit so tightly on his ads and he wondered if the younger man had to wiggle to get in them.    
The thought pleased Thor more than it should have.   
  
There was a short que for the machine, but it gave the boys time to look through the selection of songs they had available.   
"Which songs do you like?" Thor had heard most of them, but it wasn't until the hit the classics section did his smile get even wider.    
He knew the words of almost each song listed.

 

“Mmm... I’m a fan of 90’s alternative music.” Loki said, looking as they went through the music selection. “Not much here that I like though... What about you?” 

 

He let Thor flip through the music and noticed the man was going almost exclusively through the ABBA section, and Loki’s face was split by a wide grin. So  _ that _ was why Thor had been humming in the car- Loki turned the oldies station on for the radio whenever he had company in his car because it was a good middle ground. Usually everyone knew the music, so it was good background noise. 

 

“You an ABBA fan?” Loki asked curiously, his grin getting wider when Thor seemed to flush slightly and nod. “Pick an ABBA song then!” 

 

Thor's entire posture lightened when Loki said that, surprised by his encouragement of the odd choice of music.    
Truth be told, Thor was more than just a fan.    
  
He knew every song, every word, owned every album, and even had a few band paraphernalia including a few posters and shirts.    
He was a fanatic.    
  
So when he eagerly flipped through the songs again, the one that he had to choose was 'Gimme Gimme Gimme'.   
Because what kind of an ABBA fan would he be if he didnt??

 

Loki downed his drink while Thor got his song song queued up and then made his way to the machine. He was gonna pick out a song too.

 

\----

 

Twenty minutes later, the “MC” got on stage and announced the next performers and their song of choice. 

 

“Ohhhhhh, boy! We are going way back with ABBA’s ‘Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!’ performed by Thor-” 

 

Loki smiled and started clapping for Thor. 

 

“- aaaaaaand Loki!” 

 

The small man choked and was pulled up on stage. Microphones were put into each of their hands, and Loki nervously chuckled when Thor’s hips started to sway with the bad electronic rendition of the song started playing. 

 

Thor was beyond stoked and all his mock stage singing in the shower or when he was alone in the dorm room had prepared him for being flooded with too bright of light and a small crowd of people who were encouraging with loud claps and whoops.    
  
_ "Half past twelve, watching the late show in my flat all all one. How I hate to spend the evening on my own-!"  _   
Thor belted out the lines in a perfect harmony and he looked to Loki with the bigged smiled on his face yet, eyes sparkling with glee.    
  
_ "Autumn winds blowing outside the window as I look around the room, and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom." _   
Thor was even half acting the lyrics.   
_ "There's not a soul out there - No one to hear my prayer _ _   
_ _ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight! Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away! Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight! Take me through the darkness to the break of the day!" _

 

Loki was doing his best to match the energy of Thor, but the man was really something else. He wasn’t kidding about his shower concerts. The man had apparently been waiting for his chance to shine on the stage, and Loki found himself trailing off every once in a while to watch him, totally mesmerized by the goofy grin on the bigger man’s face, a thrill going through him when Thor pointed at him, singing how he wanted a man after midnight. The song ended way too soon- all Loki wanted was more of Thor singing and having the time of his life. 

 

“Thank you, Thor! It seems Loki is staying on stage with ‘Barbie Girl’!” 

 

The crowd roared with glee and laughter. 

 

Loki blushed as Thor gave him a half crooked smile and lumbered off stage to take a front row seat. 

 

The song started up and the strawberry lemonade vodka finally hit Loki as he played up his words, making his voice a little higher pitched. 

 

_ “You can touch! You can play- if you say, I’m always yours!”  _ Loki cooed, daring to be bold and looked Thor in the eyes. 

 

Thor was struck with immediate heat in his excitement to watch Loki. Their eye contact seemed to make everything more like it was Just for the big blond himself, made even more poignant when their gazes remained locked.    
  
The blond's mouth was opened and the ends curled into a smile, which seemed to boost the smaller man's gusto even further.    
  
And the heat Loki had ignited with just his look seemed to increase tenfold when he sang    
_ "Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees."  _ _   
_   
And the giant blond wanted to sweep him of the stage right then and there to do Exactly that.

 

Loki finally broke their gaze, and continued his song, which people were singing along to drunkenly, and they all loved his little hip dips or when he would wink and blow kisses. 

 

“Wow! Wow! Thank you, Loki! You are welcome back on stage anytime, am I right, guys?” The MC boomed into the microphone as the song ended and Loki bowed, hopping off the stage. 

 

He brushed his hair back from his face, grinning wildly when Thor came up to him. 

 

“That was so much fun!” He giggled, looking up into Thor’s face. 

 

The blond almost leaned down and kisses him right then and there, and even had to bite his lip not to.    
  
"That was absolutely amazing Loki! You're such the performer-!" He said instead, laughing and downing the last of his drink. "We have got to sing some more -" he wanted to do a few different songs, and after watching him on stage knew he was even more a perfect partner..to sing with.   
  
"I can get the next round of drinks?" He offered while another couple got up on stage and started singing some pop song Thor didn't recognize.

 

“Alright, thanks!” Loki said, following Thor to the bar, giddy with glee, yet frustrated. For a moment there, it seemed like Thor was going to kiss him. 

 

\----

 

Loki was driving them back to his apartment a few hours later, both of them having sipped some sodas at the bar to stave off drunkeness and Thor was in the passenger’s seat, belting out songs. They giggled all the way up to the apartment, with Thor thanking Loki for having him over and that it was a fun night. 

 

“I’m really glad you were free.” Loki said as he watched Thor bend down to pick up his books. The smaller man had wiggled onto the kitchen island, and was swinging his legs, almost pouting. It had seemed like the entire night Thor was going to make the first move, making Loki giddy with anticipation, but the bigger man had always pulled away the last second. It seemed like it was up to Loki to make the first move. 

 

“Hey, can you come here for a second?” Loki asked innocently, tilting his head. Thor quirked a brow but stood in front of Loki. Even sitting on the counter, Loki was still a few inches shorter than the man. 

 

Well, it was now or never.

 

Firmly grabbing Thor’s jaw with one hand, he placed his other on the broad shoulder and used them to pull Thor down into a deep kiss. 

 

Thor's eyes widened in a moment of pure utter shock, barely able to process that this was happening - it was actually happening! He was kissing Loki!    
  
He seemed to snap out of it a second later and he would NOT let the opportunity go.    
His large hands slid onto his body, once going to the back of the younger's head and the other on the small of his back.    
  
It was sloppy and wet but their tongues were fully exploring each other's mouths with the pent up tension that had been between them not just tonight but since they met.

 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, forcing him in even closer, pressing his body flush up against the other’s. Moaning into their wet kiss, Loki began to tug at Thor’s clothes, urging the book bag and the man’s jacket to fall to the ground. They parted for a moment, both yanking off their shirts, with Loki hungrily running his long fingers up Thor’s still somewhat-sculpted chest, letting out another moan as he  _ finally _ was touching the man’s soft skin. 

 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” He groaned, pulling Thor down for another sloppy kiss by his neck, pushing his tongue far into the blond’s mouth. 

 

Thor felt drunk with anticipation, and he still couldn't believe it. Loki's hands were all over him despite the fact he had put on a little weight, as the blond was sure this could only happen once he lost it.    
  
But the smaller man couldn't seem to get enough of touching him all over and it only served to spur Thor on even more. His cock was already hard in his pants, and his hands lowered to Loki's hips, taking him off the counter entirely.    
  
"Bedroom-" was all he managed out between their kiss, carrying Loki as if he weighed nothing.

 

“Yes!” Loki laughed, so entirely happy Thor was carrying him to his bedroom. He had only imagined this in his wildest dreams that Thor would be taking him to the room to fuck. 

 

They fell onto the bed together, and it thrilled Loki how  _ big _ Thor was above him. Oh yes, the man would have absolutely no problem making Loki take his cock however he wanted and it sent a shiver of anticipation right to his cock. They continued to pull off clothes, and soon, Loki was laid against the sheets naked, watching with an open, panting mouth, moaning wantonly as he saw Thor’s thick, hard cock spring out from the confinements of his jeans and boxers. 

 

Precum was already welling at the tip, and he stroked himself, smearing it down his length and watching Loki's lustful gaze following.    
  
Thor went for him immediately, pawing at his perfect lithe body, exploring the pale expanse with eagerness.    
He wanted to feel him all so badly that his movements were less coordinated, but Loki seemed to be enjoying being touched roughly.    
  
Thor spread Loki's legs, marveling at how they looked even longer now. But Thor couldn't wait any longer-    
He poised himself at the smaller man's tight ass and meant to thrust in deep, but was met with heavy resistance and a yelp from Loki.

 

“ _ Thor!” _ Loki yelped, scooting up, and closing his legs. “You can't just go in with no lube! Haven't you ever fucked before?” 

 

He was almost mad until he saw the other man's almost shamed expression and a light bulb went off in his head. Thor was blushing and mumbling an apology, and he almost looked like he was going to cry. 

 

“Thor... Are you a virgin?” He asked, and Thor nodded after a moment's hesitation. Loki's mouth gaped for a moment, during which it seemed Thor mistook it for disgust and began to climb off the bed. “Wait!” 

 

Loki grabbed Thor's wrist and yanked him down, making him lay on his back. 

 

“Hey, hey- its okay, baby.” He soothed, and moved down till he was at Thor's cock. “Let me make your first time amazing, baby.” 

 

Loki didn't wait for Thor to say anything- he dipped his head and instantly began to suck and bob on the man's dick, moaning around it as he looked up to see Thor's mouth hanging open almost stupidly at him. The smaller man smiled around the girth, and popped off the man's cock. 

 

“Doesn't that feel good?” He purred, licking his way down to Thor's big balls, sucking one into his mouth softly. “Mmmm, your cock is so fucking big. You gotta be careful with this, baby.” 

 

Loki saw Thor shiver at his words. The smaller man was going to keep calling him baby. After this, Thor was going to be all his. 

 

He took Thor's hand and brought it down to the man's huge cock. 

 

“Show me how you stroke your big, fat cock, Thor.” Loki instructed, straddling one of Thor's massive thighs, leaning back on his hand which was on the man's knee. The smaller man began to stroke his length, which looked smaller next to Thor's. “Mmm- see how turned on you have me, baby?” 

 

Thor had been so sure he was going to get spurrened for his lack of any experience at all, but Loki had not only surprised him, but turned him on  even more when he had taken the reigns.   
  
Loki looked so damn hot straddled over his leg, touching himself as he spoke.    
Thor grasped his cock that was still wet from Loki's mouth, stroking it slowly and watching the smaller man look hungry at each motion.    
  
It made the blond moan with pleasure, and he quickened, showing him exactly what he asked for.    
  
No porn could possibly compare to this right now, nothing at all could be more erotic than Loki watching him with that intensely lustful look, cheeks flushed red and pumping his own beautiful cock in his fist.    
  


“Good boy-” Loki breathed out, his eyes half lidded as he watched Thor, his eyes trailing over his body, groaning when Thor's hand shyly went up his own chest to tug at a nipple. “That's right, baby, play with yourself.” 

 

After purring to Thor to keep touching himself, Loki got off the man, and crawled to the nightstand, loving the way Thor whined at him, softly begging him to go back and keep jacking himself off. 

 

“Shhh- you'll like what I'm gonna do.” Loki shushed him gently, digging in his nightstand for his prized bottle of überlube. Pumping some onto his fingers, he got back in front of Thor, and turned around, putting his ass in the air as he laid down. “I need to prep myself if I'm gonna take that thick fucking cock.” 

 

Thor watched in aroused fascination as Loki twisted his body to reach under himself, circling a long glistening finger around his hole before pressing in.    
  
"Oh my god-," Thor breathed out, his cock twitching in his hand. Fuck this was so goddamn hot.    
Loki's face was turned enough for him to see the look of pleasure on his face when he sank his finger in deeper.    
  
Thor fisted himself harder, and he pinched and tugged his nipple, groaning low and loudly, especially at the little gasps and moans the smaller man was making.   
  
God how he wanted to plant himself deep in that tight ass! He watched the finger disappear and reappear, and the second one was added and did the same, slowly spreading to stretch the tight furl.

 

Loki moaned softly, watching Thor watch him. 

 

“Fuck-” He sighed, moving his fingers in and out, stretching himself, working himself open. “Get some lube on your fingers- you're gonna have to help me.” 

 

Thor was more than ready, pumping out a half pump as Loki instructed, who slid his fingers out and presented his ass for Thor. The man slowly stuck one finger in, and Loki groaned- his fingers were so much thicker! 

 

“Mmm- oh, fuck. That feels good.” Sighed the smaller man. “I can't even imagine how good your cock is gonna feel. Another-” 

 

Thor marveled at how tight Loki's ass was just around his one finger, and when he pressed the second one in Loki let out another gasping moan, his beautifully carved back arching even more.    
  
Every time Loki clenched and unclenched around his fingers, he sank a knuckle deeper, experimenting  with gently scissoring and flexing, making the smaller man moan and gasp more.    
  
Thor drank in everything about this; the noises, the feel of his warmth, his expression, and the way the blond's hand grasped tightly upon his slender hip. He was so utterly perfect.   
  


Loki got up on his hands, and had Thor take his fingers out. 

 

“Sit up against the headboard.” Loki crawled after Thor, moving to sit on one of his thighs, having Thor support his back by wrapping an arm around him, and guiding his lubed fingers back between his legs. The smaller groaned as Thor began to finger him again, and pulled him into another sloppy, wet kiss. Long pale fingers wrapped around Thor's length, leftover lube letting them glide more easily. 

 

“I've been wanting you to fuck me ever since I met you, Thor.” Loki whispered against his lips in between heated kisses. “I touched myself thinking about how you would have your way with me.” 

 

Thor moaned in pleasure at that, pulling away so he can nip at Loki's long neck and his free hand lightly scratched pink marks down his side and his thigh.   
  
"I've dreamed about fucking you in the library, on the tables, and I can't tell you how many times I've fantasized fucking you when I've been in class-," he admitted breathily. He moved back to his mouth for another devouring kiss.   
  
"And you're so much better than I could have imagined.-"

 

“Just wait till you actually fuck me, baby.” Loki said cheekily, nipping the man's lower lip, dragging it out between his teeth. “Mmm, you're gonna fill me up so good with that big cock, baby.” 

 

His free hand came up and tugged on Thor's nipple, earning him a hiss of pleasure. 

 

“I love how big you are- everything about you is so big.” Loki moaned in his ear. “When you shook my hand when we first met, fuck I got so hard just thinking about how nice and big your hands were.... Just the perfect size to slap my ass and leave a good handprint. The perfect size to pick me up and fuck me while you stand.” 

 

Loki encouraged a third finger to go in, and soon Thor was stretching him wide. 

 

Thor growled at Loki's words, getting even more turned on with each confession, rewarding the younger with hard thrusting fingers and pleased growls. His cock pulsed heavily under thin fingers and the blond fought the urge to simply pin the man and impale him.    
  
"I'm going to stuff your tight little ass so full you won't be able to think-"    
And to test the imagery Loki planted in his imagination, he pulled the smaller man forward, keeping his fingers planted deep in him and he slapped his ass hard and earned a loud pleased yelp from him.    
  
There was so many times Thor had daydreamed about fucking Loki standing, about giving him absolutely no leverage and no choice but to be bounced on his dick, and as a result had to wear his jacket tied around his waist. 

 

“Oh!” Loki yelped, grinning perversely as his ass was slapped hard again. “Daddy!” 

 

Thor was still stretching him nice and wide, but Loki wanted to try something. Thor was so big... It could work. 

 

“Let me sit on your face, daddy.” Loki was going to ride his face. “You're gonna eat my ass before you fuck it.” 

 

Thor's eyes practically shined with lust and he grinned at the smaller man.    
That was a subgenre in his open file he particularly loved, and had honestly damn well wanted to try.    
  
So with a movement that made Loki feel weightless again as he scooted down on the bed, bringing the younger man up.    
He had been right; his beautiful ads fit perfectly in Thor's palm.    
  
Once Thor was settled, Loki climbed the mountain of a man the rest of the way. He straddled his legs on either side of the bond's head and he was so much closer to the heavy heat of Loki's cock.    
"Fucking god yes-," Thor breathed.

 

Loki let out a pleased giggle as he heard Thor's breathy words, holding onto the headboard as he sat down. The top of Thor's head looked so pretty between his legs like this. Instantly, his cheeks were parted and Thor's tongue wiggled up, lapping at his pretty hole. Loki had no reservations and sat down fully, loving the way Thor gripped his hips tightly. 

 

“Mm, you like eating my ass, Thor?” Loki laughed, laughing a little louder at Thor's pleased moan. “Wait, let me turn around.” 

 

He changed his position and held onto the headboard again, having Thor support his thighs with his hands. Supported, Loki lifted his legs and stretched them down to work Thor's cock between his petite feet. 

 

Thor moaned with pleasure, the sound muffled with his face buried between ass cheeks.     
He tasted of the semi-sweet lube and of subtle musk and the larger man couldn't seem to get enough of it.    
  
His whole body shivered with pleasure when he felt his feet, delicately stroking his hot thick cock in slow deliberate movements, and Thor couldn't help but thrust up into them.    
  
It felt so good, but Thor was becoming increasingly frustrated with his need. So he devoured Loki's ass with more fervor, grunting as he thrust again harder.

 

“Mmmm... Such a horny boy!” Loki grinned, seeing Thor thrust up between his feet. The younger let out a giggle at the groan that drew out from the man beneath him. “Baby, you eat ass so good.” 

 

Loki climbed off Thor, straddling him again, letting Thor's cock rub between his ass cheeks. 

 

“You gonna fuck me with your big, fat virgin cock, Thor?” Loki asked in a husky whisper, catching the man's lower lip between his teeth. “Make me bounce on it? Make me take it all up my tight little ass?” 

 

The blond giant growled, planting both his hands on Loki's hips to stop him from moving. He couldn't take the teasing any more.    
  
"Fuck yes baby, youre not going to be able to do anything but gasp my name and beg for more-, and you WILL be at my complete mercy,"  because the larger man could indeed do just that; with just one well placed arm nothing else to stop him from rutting into the younger.    
  
He pressed the head of his cock to Loki's ass again, this time able to feel the slickness allowing the tip to tease at it. 

 

“Wait, I want more lube.” Loki said, and got the bottle, pumping a generous amount on Thor's cock, taking his time to slather it on, pulling a frustrated moan out of Thor. “Let me ride you for a bit, okay? You just lay back and  _ feel.”  _

 

Loki lifted himself up, and grabbed Thor's cock, smearing the tip at his hole, then, ever so slowly, lowered himself, gasping at how wide Thor's cockhead was. 

 

“Oh, f-fuck...” He groaned, eyes closing as he focused on slowly sitting. 

 

Thor moaned loudly as the tightness slowly engulfed his length, and he had to keep himself from thrusting up all the way. Oh god it felt even better than he could imagine and he watched Loki's ass keep taking his fat cock in until he was fully seated on the larger man's lap.    
  
"Oh my fuck-, you feel so god damn good baby-" Thor breathed, arching his back in utter pleasure.

 

“D-dont move!” Loki whined, taking his time to relax and slowly move his hips. A whine fell from his mouth as he fully sat back, every centimeter of Thor's cock lodged deep inside of him. “Oh, fuck-” 

 

The man beneath him was running his hands up and down pale thighs, quietly begging him to move, to start riding him. 

 

“Give me a moment- you're a lot bigger than I thought.” Loki groaned. He slowly started moving again, his whines and whimpers filling the room as he adjusted to the massive girth. “D-daddy!” 

 

Thor twitched hard again inside of Loki at the nickname.   
He was taking sharp breaths, trying his hardest to keep still but it was so hard not to move with Loki shivering on top of him.    
The blond could feel each tremor wracking through him, tight hole tightening each time.    
  
"Loki- Loki please I need you to move, I'm going to go insane you're so tight-" Thor urged the pale man again, pressing his hips up as gently as his need would allow.    
  
He grasped Loki's cock, which was laying hot and heavy on Thor's lower stomach and he started stroking it, and he rocked his hips again.

 

Loki let out a squeal- groaning as his cock was worked in Thor's massive hands. So slowly, Loki began to ride, delighting in the deep, guttural groans Thor was letting out. 

 

“Fuck- I've never had anyone as big as you, daddy.” Loki moaned, sitting up straighter to ride higher, sliding more of Thor's cock in and out with each slight bounce. “Mmm!” 

 

Within a few minutes, most of the pain and discomfort had eased greatly, allowing Loki to thoroughly enjoy the thick fat cock stuffed up inside of him. He batted Thor's hand away from his cock, and leaned forward to tug Thor up into a sitting position, using his shoulders to give him leverage to bounce more. 

 

“Does it feel good, baby? Am I tight around your virgin cock?” Loki whispered in the man's ear. 

 

Good was a complete understatement and The blond was entranced by the way Loki moved on top of him. His usually pale face flushed deep in red, mouth slightly agape and he shivered in pleasure at the warmth of his breath ghosting across his skin.   
  
"God yes, you feel so fucking good- I, I can't even describe- fuck baby-" Thor was starting to lose words as the lust fogged his mind and it was all he could do to focus on the man in his lap and the wonderful constriction around his dick.    
  
He grabbed Loki's ass again, being rougher and he bounced him harder onto his length.

 

Loki squeaked, but did nothing to stop Thor's hands from forcing him to bounce harder and harder on his dick. Wiggling out of Thor's grasp and off his cock, Loki giggled at the way Thor growled and grabbed at him. Somehow, Loki managed to end up on his hands and knees, his pretty shiny wet hole facing thor. 

 

“Well, daddy? Didn't you want to have your way with me?” He asked. 

 

Loki barely finished getting the words out before the giant blond was descending onto him, thrusting himself right back into that tight wet heat with a pleasured growl.    
  
He had a hand on Loki's hip for leverage and he began rutting into him just as he had imagined doing so So many times before.   
"Fuck baby you're so tight but your ass takes everything-" he watched how his cock was swallowed up every time inside the pink ring, amazing and completely erotic.   
  
Thor leaned over the smaller man, pressing kisses and nips at his bare pale shoulder, drinking up the loud gasps and whines Loki made.

 

The smaller man wasn't entirely prepared for Thor's big fat cock to plunge in so deep, nor to support more of Thor's weight as it made his back bow, but after a few thrusts, the blond found the  _ perfect  _ spot inside of Loki, making the smaller cry out in bliss. 

 

“There! Right there!” Loki begged Thor, letting out another groan as the man hit it again. “Fuck!” 

 

Loki reared up, and pushed Thor off of him, switching to laying on his back, hooking his hands under his knees, and giving Thor a pleading look. Not one to disappoint, Thor slipped back inside, making Loki arch up. 

 

“Ohhh- fuck! Mmm!” Loki moaned, eyes closing for a moment as the man sunk in to the hilt. 

 

Thor had one arm by Loki's head and the other on Loki's shoulder to keep him pinned to the bed as he hardened his pace, feeling his own climax building at the base of his spine.    
  
"Right there?" Thor hit the spot that made Loki's eyes roll again. And he kept the angle with each thrust and was rewarded with breathless yelled yeses. He maneuvered Loki's legs over his shoulders- at least attempted to, but because of the size difference between them he instead had his ankles at them instead.   
  
"Cum for me baby. Cum with my fat cock in your ass." Thor demanded from the panting shrieking man.

 

Loki snaked a hand down to his cock, and began to pump it furiously, his breath coming fast and shallow, his ass tightening around Thor's cock. 

 

“Mm! Daddy!” Loki cried out, his cum spurting over his chest and onto his face. 

 

Thor roared above him, being able to thrust again when Loki's body relaxed. Loki took both his hands and tugged on Thor's nipples, pinching and rolling the pink buds. 

 

“Cum in me, daddy. Cum in your baby.” Loki urged. “Cum in my tight hole.” 

 

The blond couldn't possibly have resisted, and he bellowed a road of pleasure as he came hard, pumping jets of hot cum. He filled Loki's ass to capacity and it started leaking out the sides with each stuttered thrust, milking every last drop from Thor's cock.    
  
He stopped cumming, and the giant finally stopped moving. He was still lodged in Loki deeply and he kissed the younger messily and passionately, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to playfully tug at it.    
Slipping out of Loki's spent hole, Thor collapsed next to him.   
  
"..Wow--" he said after a few moments of silence with nothing but them catching their breaths. "That-,, wow-"

 

Loki let out a breathy laugh. 

 

“Yeah- yeah, it was.” Loki said, and rolled over, using his thumb to gather his spend that had spurted all over his face. “Here-” 

 

He put the messy thumb to Thor's mouth, moaning softly as the man sucked his cum off, his eyes half lidded. Loki climbed on top of his sweaty body, relishing in how soft and pleasant it felt to lay on top of him. 

 

“I can't believe I got to touch you, Thor.” Loki whisp,ered, kissing the side of his jaw. “Can... can we date? Uhm, each other? Exclusively?” 

 

For some reason, Loki couldn't think of the word ‘boyfriends’. 

 

Thor realized what exactly he was asking, and his brows raised and his smile that was already on his face grew even wider.    
Date??   
He wants do actually date him?   
  
"Really? Yeah! Yes-! I mean!- u hm-," Thor tried to curb his excitement and find words again.    
"Yes. Yes I want to be your boyfriend."    
  
He wrapped his massive arms around Loki and pulled him into a giddy kiss.

 

Loki giggled into the kiss, and parted to look at Thor again, eyes softening at the way Thor smiled up at him. 

 

“I like you a lot, Thor.” Loki confessed, kissing his nose. “And.... I was wondering...” 

 

Thor raised a brow. 

 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” 

 

Thor shook his head.    
"Not at all... or the day after either." He added.    
  
He hummed in thought for a moment, ".. can I take you out again tomorrow? Like.. on sort of an official official date?"

 

Loki grinned and nodded, rolling off of Thor. He ran a hand through his black hair, then looked at his new boyfriend. 

 

“So.... you think you can go again?” Loki asked, glancing down at the still big, but soft cock between Thor's thick thighs. 

 

Thor laughed again, but his eyes darkened with lust.   
"Oh yes," Thor wasn't even tired at all from their first round, and he was eager to test himself.    
  
"The real question is.." Thor challenged, his hand already sliding down the soft dip of Loki's back.   
"Do you think you can handle all I can give?"

 

Loki raised a brow, and then let out a little laugh. 

 

“Oh,  _ daddy _ .” Loki grinned, pushing Thor onto his back, flat, straddling the man. “Let's find out.” 


End file.
